Worth the Wait
by IZZYgurl94
Summary: Zack comes back from helping on a case in Ohio after a month. Established relationship. Before Gormagon, before Iraq, before he cut his hair before he became a doctor but after Dr. Goodman left and Cam came. Ive made it a oneshot instead of a chappie fic.


Title: Worth the Wait

Fandom: Bones

Pairing: Zack/Booth; slight Hodgela

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own

Summary: Zack comes back from helping on a case in Ohio after a month. Established relationship. Before Gormagon, before Iraq, before he cut his hair (he was soooo much hotter with it long) before he became a doctor but after Dr. Goodman left and Cam came.  
A/N: My first Bones fic: Be nice.

A/N 2: I know Zack is OCC but I figure he looses all his awkwardness during sex, you know?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Bones. I'm gonna take off, okay?" Booth got off his position leaning on the bars of the platform and indicated to the door with his thumbs.

"Why? It's still early, Booth" Brennen looked up from examining the body on the table. "Dr. Brennen, don't you have a calendar? Today's the day Loverboy gets home" Hodgins never looked up from his microscope as he said that. Booth opened his mouth to quip back but Angela came in the room and interrupted him.

"Hey, do you guys know what today is? Zack's coming home!" She swiped her card and walked up the steps to stand next to Hodgins.

"Wait, Hodgins said 'Loverboy' was coming home" Brennen pulled off her gloves and walked to where the others were standing.

"I was talking about Zack; Zack is Booth's 'Loverboy'" Hodgins rolled his eyes towards Angela and she nodded, knowingly. Brennen gained a look of comprehension and nodded "I get it now" she said and turned to write something on her chart.

"Kay, well, Zack's plane is getting in soon sooo….." just then Booth's phone rang and he smiled knowing the personalized ring tone.

"Hey, Babe, what's up?" Pause. "No, are you serious?" Another pause. "Oh, well, okay. Let me know when, then, alright?" Pause. Hodgins looks at Angela and she shrugs. "Mmkay, I love you, too, Zack, bye" Booth hung up his phone and said through a sigh "Zack's plane is delayed. Technical problems. He's not getting back for at least another three hours." He returned to his position leaning on the rail and hung his head rubbing the bridge of his nose. Angela sighed and hugged her ever-present notepad to her chest and walked over to Booth. She put her hand on his shoulder as he sighed again.

"Hey, it's okay. We all miss him and we get that you miss him the most but another three hours won't kill you"

"Well, I think it might. I really miss him and I was looking forward to seeing him again and now I have to wait more. I hate waiting"

"Not to mention the sex" Booth looked up to see Angela smirking and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly before setting back to a full frown. She saw this and tried again "Come on! You know you miss that the most! Speaking of which, I always meant to ask you- what's Zack like in bed?"

"Angela!" Hodgins walked over towards them "I really don't want to hear how my best friend is in bed! Pleeaaase don't answer that, Booth" Hodgins practically begged.

"I wasn't planning to. It wouldn't help my missing him" He half smirked at making Hodgins uncomfortable but then thought about Zack in bed and how much he missed it and frowned again.

"Booth, why don't you head home, anyway? You can watch some TV and get your mind off Zack" Angela suggested and patted his shoulder before taking her hand away.

"Yeah, I guess that would help. I just want him to come home, it's been too long" Booth shoved off the railing again. Brennen looked up from her chart and met his eyes. She nodded "Alright, I'll tell Cam first incase she needs you and I'll let her no not to call you at all tonight so that when Zack does get home you can be with him" she said before looking back down at her chart.

"Thanks, Bones" he said without looking up. He turned and walked toward the door.

Booth walked inside his house and dropped his keys on the table by the door. He flopped down on the couch and sighed. He saw one of Zack's shirts on the chair next to the couch and reached over and grabbed it. He held it to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"God, I miss you, Zack," He said to himself shaking his head. They had only been together for 2 months when a case in a small town in Ohio came up the same time as one in DC. They requested a forensic anthropologist as their town was so small and the body so mangled that they didn't have anyone and they needed help. Brennen couldn't go so they sent Zack, it being a small enough town that he didn't really need anyone to go with him. Of coarse, if Booth had been there the day all of that was decided, he would have insisted on going but he was out that day and when he had finally heard about it, it was too late to change the plans so Zack ended up going alone. Sitting alone on the couch, Booth couldn't help but reflect on when he and Zack first got together….

***~BZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZ~***

Hodgins' garage caught fire and since Zack lived above it, so did his place. Not much stuff was damaged but the walls and floor were burnt enough to make it inhabitable. Zack couldn't stay with Dr. Brennen because she, well, she was a girl and his boss and it would just be weird. He couldn't stay with Dr. Saroyan because that would be weird, too. He couldn't stay with Angela because she was staying with Hodgins, and he couldn't stay with Hodgins because, well he didn't know why but he knew he couldn't. He didn't dare to ask Agent Booth for fear of getting shot. The next day at work, he kept yawning all through the day until it was just him and Booth in the room, everyone else having gone to run some tests. Zack yawned again and that was all it took for Booth to snap.

"Why do you keep yawning? It's getting annoying!" Booth was leaning against the railing with his arms crossed. Suppressing a yawn, Zack replied,

"Oh, sorry Agent Booth. I didn't get enough sleep last night. I have nowhere to sleep so I just got here early and took a nap on the couch in Dr. Brennen's office." Zack looked up to see Booth looking at him with an odd expression "Sorry, you probably didn't need to know that" Zack looked back down to the body. There was silence for a moment, then,

"You slept on a couch?! For how long?" Zack jumped, startled, but other wise stayed focused on the body.

"Mmm, I don't know, two hours or so?"

"Two hours of sleep? Zack, you can't live on two hours of sleep every night. Where are you staying tonight?"

"I don't know, same place I guess"

"No, Zack, you can't do that"

"Well, I don't have many other options"

"Stay with me"

Zack merely chortled in response.

"What?"

"Agent Booth, you can't even stand to be around me at work, how are you going to live with me for a month?"

"Well, I still don't want you dead!" When he saw Zack about to protest he tried one last time "Zack, at least try it, and if it doesn't work out, then I'll book you a hotel, okay?"

Zack sighed but relented, "Okay" Booth clapped once and leaned off the railing.

"Excellent! Meet me out front after work, I'll give you a ride" Zack gulped at the innuendo.

+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+

After work, Zack and Booth met next to Booth's Car. Zack shifted uncomfortably the whole ride and Booth couldn't help thinking how cute it was. Finally, they got to Booth's house. When they walked in, Zack just stood awkwardly near the closed door.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch" Booth put Zack's bag on the floor in front of his bedroom door before walking back out to the living room. "You'll get a better night's sleep in there and you need it more than I do" Zack just stood, shifting from foot to foot for a while before Booth gestured to the couch "It's okay to sit down, you know" Zack walked over to the couch stiffly and sat down on the edge. Booth sighed and opened his mouth to say something but Zack beat him to it.

"Why would you want me to stay here if you hate me so much you can't stand to be near me at work?" Zack asked in one breath, still looking forward, back rigid but slouching slightly.

"No, Zack, it's not like that. It, well, I can't look at you because you're so beautiful. I don't like you to look me because your eyes melt me. I don't like you to talk to me because your voice melts over me. I don't talk to you for to long because I know I'll say something stupid like I am right now. I don't touch you because I know that if I do I'll never be able to stop." Booth hung his head preparing to hear the door slam shut and loose Zack forever. But, instead, he felt fingers on his chin turning his face. Zack leaned in and kissed him, long and full of passion. Without breaking the kiss, Zack shifted so he was straddling Booth with his arms wrapped around Booth's neck, and Booth put his hands on Zack's hips. They broke apart gasping for air. Booth felt lightheaded but he wasn't sure if it was from lack of oxygen or from the kiss itself.

"How long?" Zack asked, bringing him out of his stupor.

"I was attracted to you the first time I saw you but it grew from there to a crush to an infatuation then from there to full blown love" Booth was going to say something else but every coherent thought left his mind because Zack started kissing his throat. When he spoke his voice was a harsh whisper thick with arousal.

"I think you missed a few steps: want, need," Zack moved from Booth's throat to his ear and whispered huskily, "Lust" Booth shivered involuntarily and gripped Zack's waist tighter. Zack smirked as he pulled back to look Booth in the eye. When their eyes met Booth felt charges light all through his body and he gasped at the foreign animalistic intensity in Zack's gaze. Zack's smirk turned feral as he started grinding down against Booth.

"Oh God, Zack!" Booth gasped out. He moved one hand from Zack's hip and tangled it in his hair pulling him forward into another kiss. Booth moaned into Zack's mouth and with the hand still on Zack's hip pulled him flush against him. Zack broke the kiss with a moan of his own and started panting against Booth's mouth, breathless from both the kiss and the grinding that had yet to stop.

EXPLICIT

Booth shifted so that Zack was lying own and he was lying on top between Zack's legs. He grinned down at Zack and started grinding again. Zack tilted his head back and moaned and Booth couldn't help diving in and kissing and sucking the side of his exposed neck. Zack moaned louder and arched off the couch. Booth smiled against Zack's neck and bit down slightly causing Zack to thrust his hips and gasp.

"Oh, Booth" he said on the exhale, so breathy, Booth only understood it because his ear was next to Zack's mouth. Zack reached up and gripped Booth's shoulders while Booth scrapped his teeth across Zack's Adams apple. Zack cried out and bucked against Booth who thrust back in answer and moaned against Zack's throat causing Zack to cry out at the vibrations. "God! Booth, yes!!" Zack arched his back and tossed his head to the side. Booth pulled back to watch Zack and almost came right then. Zack looked so good- eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly as he panted, a flush decorating his features that continued past his collar. That's when he noticed that they were wearing too many clothes. He reached down to the hem of Zack's shirt and slid a hand under feeling the arousal-warmed skin. Zack let out a hitching gasp and rolled his head to look up at Booth he grinned and wrapped his arms around Booth's neck pulling him down to a heated kiss. They separated only to get Zack's shirt over his head then they were pressed together again. Zack pushed Booth's jacket off his shoulders and Booth worked it down and off his arms as fast as he could so he could get his hands back on Zack. Once his jacket was off, Zack started on his tie, working it with quick, nimble fingers. Booth shivered when one of Zack's fingers brushed his bare throat and Zack gave a small smile against Booth's lips at the reaction, and threw the tie on the floor and stated on the buttons of his shirt. Booth sat up and undid the cufflinks. Once they were undone, he pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground. He smiled when he noticed Zack bite his lip and trail his eyes over Booth's well-defined chest and abs. When Zack's eyes came back to his, booth leaned down slowly and kissed him slow and passionate as he trailed his hands down to Zack's pants and rubbed him through his pants. Zack arched and moaned loud, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back, his eyes rolling back in his head. His hands shot to Booth's belt and worked it open and off onto the floor. He opened Booth's pants and reached in side and pulled him out of his boxers. Booth moaned at the feeling of skin on skin and thrust into Zack's hand.

"Fuck, Zack, YES!" Booth cried as Zack started jerking him off. Booth started thrusting in time with Zack's hand and felt himself getting closer. When Zack scrapped his nail over the head, Booth lost it, he came hard and fast over Zack's hand, screaming Zack's name, thrusting and shuddering. He rested his head on Zack's shoulder as Zack milked the last of his orgasm from him. He lifted his head and kissed Zack slow and lazy. When he pulled back he saw Zack grinning at him. His eyes widened as Zack brought his hand up to his mouth and licked Booth's cum off his fingers. He closed his eyes and moaned in satisfaction as he sucked three of his fingers into his mouth and sucked hard. Booth whimpered and knew if he hadn't just cum he would have right then. Zack opened his eyes and smirked around his mouthful. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed Booth's hand. He trailed it slowly down his stomach towards his pants never breaking eye contact. When there hands reached Zack's pants, Booth slid his hand inside all the while watching Zack. When he curled his hand around him, Zack's eyes went half shut and he gasped slightly. Booth started moving his hand slowly and watched, fascinated, as Zack arched and whined, tossing his head back and gripping the couch cushions with a death grip. Booth sped up his hand and Zack moaned and thrust up a few more times before he came, arched off the couch and moaning Booth's name loudly. Booth worked Zack through it, slowing his strokes until Zack calmed. Zack opened his eyes and locked eyes with Booth.

EXPLICIT ENDS

He ginned a slow, sated grin and craned his neck to give Booth a small kiss. The kissed for a minute before Booth had to get off Zack or risk all his muscles giving out and crushing Zack.

"Wow" He breathed out when they separated, "God, Zack, what happened to you?"

"What so you mean?" He smirked and chuckled breathily as he cocked his head to the side.

" I _mean,_" He moved so that he was sitting on the couch and Zack was sitting next to him, "what happened to the shy Zack that I used to know around the lab? Where did this Zack come from?"

Zack chucked self-depreciatingly and shook his head to himself as he studied the carpet. "That's 'self-conscious Zack'. The Zack that's afraid if people will like him or not."

" And now?" Booth prompted when Zack didn't continue. Zack took a breath and released it on a sigh.

"You said you wanted me" He shrugged. "I don't know, really, I guess that gave me some courage to be who I am" He looked up at Booth.

"_That's_ who you really are?!" Booth raised his eyebrows and Zack nodded sheepishly averting his eyes again. "That's really hot!" Booth said with a chuckle. Zack looked back up surprised then grinned and leaned over and kissed Booth, open mouthed and long. When he pulled back, he tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth for a second then he closed it quickly and shook his head to him self. Booth knitted his eyebrows in concern and scooted closer to Zack.

"Zack? What's wrong?" Zack shook his head again.

"Zack," He put his fingers under Zack's chin and turned his face so that they were looking into each other's eyes, "What's wrong." He stated more than asked. Zack's eyes flickered away for a moment before he sighed.

"Nothing, I guess. Its just, um, well-What's this gonna become?" Booth was confused for a moment before he understood. He smiled lightly and scooted closer to Zack.

"Zack. I told you I love you and that's the truth. This will become whatever you want it to become"

"Couldn't you get fired?" Booth smiled and leaned in and kissed Zack shortly.

"It's worth it" He whispered. Zack was silent for a moment,

"EGO diligo vos, quoque" Zack whispered back.

"What's that mean?" Zack paused for a moment and averted his eyes before making eye contact again and whispering its translation.

"'I love you, too'" Booth beamed and leaned in to kiss Zack. Zack kissed back and brought his hand up to cradle the back of Booth's head. Booth licked at Zack's bottom lip, begging for entrance into the moist cavern, and Zack willingly obliged, opening his mouth gratefully. Booth leaned over him more. Zack pulled back minutely and whispered, breathily, against Booth's lips,

"Volo vos. Volo vos sic nocens"

"What's that mean?"

"It means 'I want you! I want you so bad!'" Booth grinned and stood up, pulling Zack with him. He leaned in close and whispered,

"How do you say 'I want you, too'?"

"Volo vos, quoque."

"And what about 'Get in the bed, now'?"

"'Invado cubile, iam'"

"Yeah. Do that," He said impatiently.

"Say it in Latin or I won't go" Zack grinned evilly. Booth sighed in frustration.

"Oh, fine. Say it again?"

"'Invado cubile, iam'" Booth leaned in next to Zack's ear and whispered it on an exhale. Zack shivered at the hot air ghosting over his skin. Booth leaned back and looked into Zack's eyes.

"Did I say it right?"

"Yes, yeah, good, let's go" He grabbed both of Booth's hands in his and started pulling him towards the hallway. Booth chuckled and led him towards the bedroom.

The next morning, Booth woke up alone. He was worried at first until he saw a note on the pillow next to him. It said 'Booth' on the front and when he opened it, it read,

'_Booth,_

_I had to go into work and I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry. I'll see you at the Jeffersonian._

_ -Zack_

_p.s. __EGO diligo vos. EGO diligo vos adeo. Praeter vita. EGO would tribuo quisquam vobis moror mihi pro umquam. Habeo vos pro umquam. EGO diligo vos._

Booth smiled as he got up. He set the note on his side table as he got dressed. After he was dressed, he picked the note back up and slipped it into his suit pocket. He had to find out what that meant. He couldn't ask Bones and he couldn't really ask Hodgins either. He could ask Zack but he knew from reading it that Zack meant it to be a game. He smiled to himself as he left for work.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Booth got to the Jeffersonian, he went straight to Angela's office.

"Hey, Angela, can you do me a favor?" He asked as he walked over to where she was working on her computer.

"Yeah, sure thing, Booth. What's up?" she asked, looking up to him.

"Can you translate this for me?" He pulled out the sticky-note he had copied the message onto. He didn't mind people knowing about them, but he wanted to talk to Zack about it first, not to mention, a note was not the right way to come out to all your friends. In his opinion, anyway.

"Sure" She took the note and turned back to her computer and opened a translator and typing the text off the post-it.

"Awwwwwww!" She exclaimed once it translated.

"What? What's it say?" He asked trying to get a better look at the screen.

"It means 'I love you. I love you so much. More than life. I would give anything to stay with you forever. To have you forever. I love you.' Oh my God! That's so sweet and romantic! Who wrote it? I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Booth just stared at the screen a while longer before grabbing the note, muttering about having to go and walking out quickly.

/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\

\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\////

Booth found Zack alone in a back room studying old remains with his back to the door. Booth smiled as he crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around Zack's waist. Zack jumped in surprise at first but after realizing who it was, relaxed against Booth's chest. Booth turned his head and Kissed Zack's neck until Zack hummed in satisfaction and pleasure. He held up the note in front of Zack's face.

"Is this true?" He asked even though he knew it was. Zack leaned his head back against Booth's shoulder and turned his head to look him in the eyes before answering.

"Yes" Booth grinned and kissed Zack quickly on the lips. Zack smiled a sad smile

"I have to get back to work" He whispered but made no move of actually going back to work. Booth smiled and pulled his hands away from Zack's waist more than reluctantly and backed slowly towards the door. Zack turned to him and ran his hand down Booth's arm.

"I'll make it up to you after work" He ginned slowly and Booth grinned right back.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" He winked before turning around completely and leaving as Zack went back to the remains he was working on.

***~BZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZ~***

The sound of his doorknob being opened brought him out of his reverie. He looked up startled and instantly went into FBI mode preparing to fight of a robber or something so was completely shocked when Zack walked in.

"Zack! What are you doing here? I told you I would pick you up" Zack walked slowly towards him as he spoke.

"I know. But it's been a month and I knew that when we saw each other we wouldn't want to wait." He got to Booth and straddled him. He started grinding down against him and Booth gasped. "EGO holy mass vos. Adeo. EGO diligo vos."

"What's that mean?" Booth panted out. Zack leaned in and gave him a long solid kiss.

"'I missed you. So much. I love you.'"

"I missed you, too, Baby, I love you." The rest of the night was filled with pants and moans and exclamations of each other's names.


End file.
